


You're like caffeine

by creativitea



Series: Baristas are babes [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Coffeeshop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz isn't even really that into coffee or coffeeshops, but there's this really cute barista in this one. </p><p>Simon can't quite read this one customer, and Penny doesn't think the guy is even that mysterious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (from the fic that started it)

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just the parts that I wrote as Cath in this fic. http://archiveofourown.org/works/4959646
> 
> Set in the same universe as this fic. http://archiveofourown.org/works/5137697

  
Baz doesn't usually even like his coffee sweet(and you wouldn't think he did, he dresses like he dislikes sweetness overall), but there's an attractive barista in this particular shop; and his name is Simon. (Said barista is also proof that Baz does in fact like sweet things)

He has made a personal game out of making hard orders, in hope of Simon getting something wrong with his order. (Probably not the best way to charm your crush, but it's the most Baz way of getting his attention)  
However; perfect guy Simon never messes up anything, not even his name. And with that, Baz concludes he fails as a barista, despite the delicious coffee and his pleasant attitude.

Sometimes, Baz will try making complicated order just as an attempt to make Simon irritable, but the only irritable one was a Baz who kept failing his own challenges. "There must be a lot of white vegan-girls around here." He concluded. He just wasn't cut out to make ridicilous enough orders to piss off mr. colgatesmile.

Baz starts to wonder how many of these customers are regulars like him, and how many of the regulars that are also stuck in a barista-lovestory clishè.  
Starts wondering what is really in all those syrups, if it's lovepotion that lonely baristas use. He hopes so. If mr. colgate is magically trying to seduce him, he's all in.

\----

Baz has learned the name of two other Baristas. The girl that keeps trying to catch his eye, but only does because of the way Simon keeps looking at her. Her name is Agatha, and she looks like exactly the kind of girl someone like Simon would like. Being obviously beautiful, gracious and feminine, beaming with some sort of purity; and Baz curses his own greasy widowspeak, lanky and pale male form, having very little purity whatsoever.  
The other one, is one Simon calls Penny. She seems to be some sort of manager, and if she isn't, she should be; she has the characteristics down, and is practically functioning as one.

\----

 

Simon really enjoys working here. He likes guessing what kind of people his customers are, based on what they order and the habits he notices. He likes his colleagues a lot, even tho it's sometimes awkward to work with Agatha; his ex. He loves smiling at people who is far too tired to smile back, but most of all; he loves being surrounded by the smell of coffee and food. He sort of dislikes not really being allowed to eat them, and he hates the glare Penelope gives him when he sneaks one(she gives him the same glare when he sneaks looks at Agatha).

There is this customer that he can't seem to make up a story for, however. So, he's almost stuck on trying to figure him out. To begin with, this game was a thing he would do together with Penny, because they basically do everything together(they're best friends, after all). But after he got stuck on this guy, Penny sort of lost interest. The direct quote was "When you're done obsessing over this guy who is literally just a human embodiment of the stereotypes for a Scorpio, let me know. He's not that mysterious, honestly." And maybe he isn't that mysterious. But Simon still doesn't want to give up before he's figured him out.

The thing is, if it was just about the way this guy looked, Simon would probably have pinned him down as "gothy guy with intense eyes" and moved on. But his only habit is changing his name every time he orders and his orders change just as much. If Simon was to guess his order it would just be an espresso or an americano, but he keeps ordering the kind of sweet drinks a hipster white girl would. And he always comes alone, unless you count all the books he brings.  
Agatha keeps looking at him too, but that's just because she has a thing for the cool bad boy vibe he radiates. (Simon is not very cool, and definetely doesn't radiate any badboy vibe. If he's got any vibe at all its "Dorky" or "Bi AF".)

 ----

When it's been like 3 weeks and Simon is still stuck on the guy, Penny tells him to _"just ask him out for fucks sake, you stare more at him than you do Agatha"_.

The next time he orders something and Simon asks what to write on the cup, he has to check, because his goal is to ruin the stereotype of baristas getting your name wrong _"Did you just ask me to write "Bitch" on your cup?"_. For the first time, he sees the guy laugh. _"Pitch! It's my last name."_  
_"Ohh! Well, still better than my middlename."_ Simon admits. The guy raises an eyebrow, and not not for the first time, Simon thinks that he's got the most eyebrowgame he's ever seen. It's kinda hot.  
He leans in over the counter and half-whispers _"It's Snow."_  
_"I think it's kinda cool."_ The guy says with a smirk. Pun definitely intended.  
So Snow just can't help himself. _"Oh you like that? Then you should hear my phone number."_

Penny just passes by with a _"Phoebe? Really? You're such a geek"_ , like she's one to speak; being the actual queen of nerds, as far as Simon knows.  
Simon ignores her, and gives the customer his cup and a napkin with his number on it, hoping to at least soon figure out something about this guy; if he likes them.

\----

It's not until Baz is at his table he realizes that this Snow-guy actually wrote "Bitch" on the cup, and if he wasn't already; Baz is now a 110% sure he's gonna call the number on the napkin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not britpicked, nor betaed; just as a warning. Hope it's still enjoyable, though :)

Penelope doesn't really need words most of the time. Not that she has a lack of them, rather on the contrary; but she can communicate more than well without them. Actually, sometimes, what she is trying to say wouldn't be expressed as well with words as with her glare and the expression. The current of utter disbelief on her face is however followed by _"I'm not even sure I want to ask what this is."_  
She is holding up Simon's phone, buzzing and singing Carry on by Fun. Simon realizes what this is all about when he sees the caller ID "My future Bitch".   
He's smiling like he's trying to be goofy, but it's not hard to tell he's just a slightly bit ashamed. _"It's the mystery man"_ he explains as he quickly gets the phone and tries to answer it in a cool fashion, and misses Penny mumbling _"that sounds like a crappy cartoon villain or something."_ to herself, while thinking to herself that a villain with a goofy name like that couldn't possibly be scary.

 _"It's Simon Snow, how can I help you?"_ Simon answers his phone like he's just answering any call from anyone. SMOOTH, he thinks to himself. Yes, he is actually that lame.

Baz's dark voice sounds really good over the telephone. _"I was wondering how to ask you out, I feel like we've already had coffee together; well, at least I have."_  
Simon laughs, not having a clue how much the sound of that turns his tall, dark stranger into an actual ball of fluff inside. Which is probably a good thing, especially for Baz.

Simon decides he should wait to suggest Netflix and chill for their third date, and says that a lunch would be nice.   
They agree on tomorrow. Probably because they're both too excited to wait much longer.   
Penny only sees Simon's side of it, but she still makes a face like it's a bit too much for her. At least that's what Simon reads it as.   


* * *

  


Baz is not gonna let his date ever know that he is saved as "Sexy Snowman". Giving a nickname that sounds like a destroyed childhood character is probably not the right way to get into someones pants (or heart).   
They're going to meet at this small, slightly shabby lunchplace Baz picked out. He used to go there with his aunt Fiona, and the food there is amazing.   
The portions are big and cheap too, which is great, because Baz has spotted Snow having the munchies while at work, and it's not always a pretty sight, despite being the hottest barista Baz has seen.

Baz is wearing a darkgreen trenchcoat a grey and soft sweater, with a regular white shirt under, and his black skinny jeans and burgundy scarf gives his outfit a last touch. He likes dressing nice. Especially for nice guys like his date.

  
It feels weird to see Snow without the apron. But even though he's just wearing some geeky tshirt and some jeans that look kind of shabby, he still looks very handsome. And he smells cologne, and still a little hint of coffee. He doesn't smell like a whole bottle of Axe (thank god), but just the right amount of Eau Des Baux. So he looks casual, but you can tell he's made an effort to be attractive (not that he needs to, though).

He smiles a lot, even before the food arrives. And he talks a lot, which he didn't really expect, but Baz likes it. Baz is more of the type that comes with a snarky comment, or the one to correct someone, but he tries not to do either on his first date with the guy he's been crushing on the last few months. Not in a false advertising kind of way, he's just eager to make a good impression, but he still acts like himself. Simon seems to be doing the same.   
He keeps telling Baz how especially great he looks tonight. And his eyes keep proving he means it, without seeming like he's objectifying him or anything.   
There's tension between them without making it awkward. They're very different, but they still feel really compatible so far. Baz hopes this is the start of something real, though he will gladly settle with a fling. Whatever Simon is in this date for, Baz wants to be a part of it.   


* * *

  


Being alone with Baz(that's what he asked him to call him, he said his full name was too long and eccentric), getting to know him without just guessing who he is based on who he is as a customer, is turning out to be something Simon can't get enough of. Watching him up close, "accidentaly" brushing his hand once in a while, is very different from trying to subtly stealing glances while at work. He can soak him in here, shamelessly; without Penny's teasing, or feeling weird about it in front of Agatha. And it's addictive.  
He doesn't feel like Simon's usual type, but still, Simon still really likes him so far. But he wants to be careful. Not make this into a rebound thing. Penny said he probably needs a rebound, but honestly, Simon wants something that lasts. It hurt when it didn't work with Agatha, but it also made him realize what he is looking for.

They talk a lot. Simon tells him about his friend Penny, but he doesn't talk about Agatha yet. Doesn't know if it's a first date subject. He tells him he grew up in a foster home, mentions finding his real father, but he doesn't want to get on the subject that Penny has helped him realize that the guy is actually emotionally abusive.   
He learns that Baz is short for Basil, and that the very first name; Tyrannus, makes Baz cringe a bit. He could already tell by his expensive taste, but he also learns that Baz comes from a rich family. But that he's been living with his aunt since he came to London 5 years ago.   
When they go to a tesco closeby after they've left the lunchplace (Baz bought cigarettes, though he claims he only smokes when drunk), Simon also learned that they both love Aero Mint. (Simon bought one, but seeing the smile on Baz's face from realizing they have the same favourite, he was willing to share some.)

* * *

Simon doesn't have to work today, but Baz has to go to his office. But they keep texting throughout the day, and it's pretty great.

> **Snow:** That was a lovely date. Fancy a second one?   
> **Basil:** Absolutely. Annoying to be interrupted by work, wanted to keep talking.   
> **Snow:** Don't worry about it, we'll just make next date longer. :)
> 
> **Basil** : [picture of drawer full of Aero Mint] I'm not even ashamed.  
>  **Snow:** [heart eyes emoji]
> 
> **Snow:** Penny says you stare more than me.  
>  **Basil:** I DO NOT.  
>  **Snow:** [broken heart emoji]
> 
> **Snow:** Trees smell so nice.  
>  **Basil:** You smell nice.  
>  **Snow:** Lets have a date in the park one day.
> 
> **Basil:** My subordinates are such kiss-asses. Help me.   
> **Snow:** They're after your Aero. [eyes emoji]
> 
> **Basil:** It's too cold outside!  
>  **Snow:** I'll keep you warm [snowman emoji]  
>  **Basil:** With coffee?  
>  **Snow:** Sure. [eggplant emoji]

Baz stops by the coffeeshop the next day, gets a gingerbreadlatte to-go, and gives Simon an aero mint. They decide to meet in the park this Saturday. Penny laughs when Simon won't stop smiling, but not in a demeaning way. More just because she thinks it's cute. And a bit entertaining. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jacket I'm talking about is like the one to the right in this photo http://i00.i.aliimg.com/img/pb/603/836/524/524836603_010.JPG


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reccomend reading the 2nd chapter of this fic first! ; http://archiveofourown.org/works/5137697/chapters/11965649  
> (at least the part where Penny comes out to Simon)

  
He goes out on a bar with Penny that friday, and under a little bit of alcohol influence, she confesses something important to him. She's gay.  
And the most shocking thing about it is that it doesn't really shock him. He is proud of her. Wants to be her wingman and all, but she doesn't seem in the mood, so he leaves it alone. He respects her a lot, so he want his actions to show that.

  
Later that night, they spot someone very familiar in the bar. Baz passes them, but turns when he hears Simon's _"Ohmygod!"_  
 _"Simon?"_  
 _"Baz?"_  
 _"Penny!"_ she reaches her hand forward to greet him, and Simon almost yells Donkey. _"Do you want to sit with us?"_ she asks.  
  
_"Yeah, actually, that would be nice."_ Baz smiles. _"I just have to get these workpeople some drinks, I said I'd buy."_ He points to a group dressed as fancy as he is. When Baz walks to get the drinks, Penny leans in closer and says quietly _"Looks like I'm gonna be the wingman tonight"_.

  
She sure as hell doesn't feel like a wingman, because her main topic is embarrasing stories about Simon. And there's a lot of them, because Simon has a talent for acting like an idiot. Baz seems like he is enjoying it, Simon isn't(which is probably why Penny is enjoying it).  
  
After a text that makes her smile, she asks Simon if she can leave. He can tell that she doesn't want to ditch him, but that she also wants Simon suspects there's a reason she didn't want to hook up with anyone here tonight, so he tells her to go.   
_"We can do this again later."_ He tells her. She smiles. _"We should. And we will."_ she agrees.   
She leaves with a teasing _"goodbye, lovebirds!"_.

* * *

 

They leave pretty soon after she leaves. Staying in a noisy bar when they're not really that drunk isn't very tempting when they want to be alone together. They mostly stayed there to hang out with Penny anyway.

They're just walking around for a while. Holding hands, talking a bit, but not about much specifically. It's quiet, but not loudly. When they find a lonely tree by a bench, Baz takes a deep breath. _"They do smell nice"_ he admits, but holding back the "you still smell better" for now.   
Simon however, seems to have no intention of holding back.   
He tugs Baz the few inches taller he is than Simon with his collars, and steals a kiss. He tastes like the Aero mint they shared a minute ago. That being Baz's favourite taste and all, he leans closer to Simon and lets him steal a few more. Simon's hands move to reach for Baz's neck. His grip is firm, but his touch is gentle.   
Baz's hands starts playing around with Simons curls. Eventually, they stop to breathe.

_"It's sort of a dilemma.."_ Simon says, looking at his face without looking into the eyes. _"I don't want to rush anything, but I'm so impatient about this."_ Their eyes make contact now. "If you're rushing in case you're worrying that I'm going anywhere, don't. I don't mind waiting." Baz decided to not stress the point that he was the creep out of the two of them. Simon looks either smitten or slightly drunk, Baz figures it's probably both.   
Honestly, Simon is just drunk on Baz.

Baz's scent is better than the smell of trees, he realizes, standing this close to him. His skin is cold and dry, but he smells warm. _"I'll just let whatever feels natural happen"_ he mumbles. _"with your constent."_ If they're on the same page, he doesn't feel like they should put that on hold. You don't hold a spark, you let it light up and see where it goes. At least if you're both ready. So that's what Simon wants to do. If the flame doesn't last, that's not something he can anticipate anyway. He'll just have to try.

He places a sligthly awkward kiss on Baz's long neck. Tiny nibble, like he's a vampire or something as YA'clishe as that. Baz laughs at him so that he can actually feel his adamsapple move. _"What, am I too tall for you to reach my mouth or something?"_ He teases.   
_"Oh, shut up"_ Simon scoffs, deciding to put his sharp tounge to better use. It takes a little while for Baz to stop laughing, but when he does, Simon learns that Baz knows how to put that sharp tounge to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my jam while writing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpUd7AORBcE


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to these mixes while writing, if anyone needs a soundtrack.  
> http://8tracks.com/thetimetrick/i-loved-you-first  
> http://8tracks.com/booksound/simon-snow-i-choose-you-baz-simon-fluffy-fanmix

  
Tonight, they don't do anything more than kiss, but they do it a lot. Neither of them wants to rush, but they want to keep moving forward. Getting to know each other and exchanging saliva is enough for now.   
Besides, Simon kisses like a pro, so Baz has enough to keep up with. He hopes Simon   
is satisfied with this as well.

Honestly, kissing is not what Baz's mouth works best for, but Simon doesn't mind.   
They can work on that. Simon can teach him. He's got a lot of potential, and Simon is convinced they'll practice a lot.   
His mouth somehow taste like cherries (Simon loves cherries), and his lips are a freaking work of art.   
When Simon starts doing this thing with his jaw where he tries to pull more out of the kiss, Baz does this thing where his pulls back (not shyly, but teasingly). It's becoming some sort of tugging battle for power, and it's definitely intriguing. It makes Simon feel more desperate, and for some reason; he likes it. Apparently, he is a masochist.   
_Interesting._

It doesn't really feel that much like a competition, it's more like testing each other. It's give and recieve, take and let go.

Being with Agatha was always a dance of being too afraid to step on each others feet to move anywhere, with Baz; the dance is like a tango where they battle for who gets to lead. It's letting go of choreography and just dancing because they can't stop moving.   
He loved Agatha, he doesn't know yet if he will ever love Baz(it's to early to know how serious this will get); but their dynamic feels more vibrant. Baz doesn't feel like a rebound to him, because this is nothing like what he had with Agatha.  
Not that that is an insult to either of them, it's just the reality of all of it.

* * *

 

When they're getting cold, Simon takes him back to his flat. Not because anything is gonna happen, but since they already have plans tomorrow, it just makes sense to stay at the same place. Baz will sleep on the sofa, because Simon isn't comfortable with showing him his bedroom yet.(yes, it's a bit because it's messy right now, but he also just kind of wants to save it) Baz is understanding about it, if he must absolutely sleep in a bed; he can just go back home to his own. But he wants to stay here, he doesn't want to leave Simon, even though they're not actually gonna sleep in the same bed yet. (He realizes that makes him a bit of a sap, but he doesn't really give a shit; because truth be told, he probably is one.)

Neither of them are sleepy quite yet though, so they just sit on the sofa together. Simon's kisses doesn't taste like aero mint anymore, but like toothpaste. So it was still minty. It's still so warm though. Kissing Snow is like having a peppermint latte trying to drink you.   
Baz is starting to wonder if the cute barista has turned him into a coffeeperson. His cabinet back home only has tea, so he is able to convince himself that he's just a Simon Snow-person.

It's nice, holding hands, sharing a slightly itchy blanket, and just getting to know each other.   
_"You know Agatha? The pretty, blonde barista??"_ Simon asks. Baz isn't sure what kind of conversation this is. _"Besides the name, you're just describing yourself._ "  
Simon just laughs at him for that line, but he obviously likes it.   
_"But yeah, I've noticed her."_ Baz says, while trying not to let his face or tone say too much about that he's been jealous at the way Simon looks at her sometimes for a while now.

_"She's my ex."_ Simon says, without sounding too hurt about it. Just, being open about it.   
Baz says "Figures." a little more out loud than planned, and Simon just gives him a confused look. _"Uh... I mean.. At times when I was hoping you'd notice me, I'd notice you being too focused on her instead."_ Baz tries not to make his jealousy obvious this time either, but isn't very sucessful.   
_"Ohmygod, you're such a stalker"_ Simon says fondly, clinging to Baz's shoulder like he finds his creepy behavior cute or something. What a weirdo.  
Then he turns fast, to face Baz more directly, so it really seems that what he's gonna ask is very important. _"Wait.. does that mean you didn't notice me eyeing you constantly? I was sure you were just trying to ignore it, to be cool or something."_   
Baz can't help but laugh. "You think... I'm cool?" He sounds genuinely surprised, which Simon doesn't understand. He is a cool guy, isn't that common knowledge?  
 _"I literally talked about you so much Penny wouldn't make smalltalk with me for like a week, just to avoid hearing about you all the time."_ Baz can't decide whether he is more flattered, amused or confused.

After a moment of silence (not an awkward one, just a pause one) Simon continues trying to say what he started saying. _"Well, anyway, what I wanted to say was.. that I haven't dated since that, and that it was a long term relationship, so excuse me if I'm awkward at this."_  
 _"You're doing fine."_ Baz ensures him, being pretty sure that he is just as awkward.   
_"Thanks for sharing."_ Baz curses himself silently for the awkward way of wording it, but he really is glad Simon trusts him enough to talk about this stuff now.   
Simon holds his hand tighter for a second, like he's holding onto him.   
_"I just figured that no secrets is a good policy if I want this to get serious."_ He gives Baz's shoulder a small peck, even though his sweater tastes.. well... like fabric.. _"And I really do."_


End file.
